Lord Jameson's Titling
In October 1602, Lord Jameson was titled the fifth Noble Lord of Duilintinn, and House Jameson, the fifth of Duilintinn's Noble Houses, was founded. Timeline of Events In the months prior to April 1602- the twenty-fifth anniversary of Duilintinn's founding- rumors begin to spread that King Sean planned to appoint a new lord. This caused widespread unease, heightened by the aftermath of the Year of the Hero Lord and the continued absence of the other lords since the second attempt on the king's life. People were slowly beginning to realize that the Noble Lords as we once knew them might never return, and the idea of a new lord in the midst of this cultural shift was sudden and jarring. In addition, many feared that a new lord would attract the attention of The Enemy, as it had when Lord Brody was titled. At this point, the connection had been drawn between the unnatural nature of the First Great Famine and the strange magic of The Enemy, and many (correctly) believed that the famine had been a form of revenge against the new lord. As a result, these rumors of another new lord caused a great deal of confusion and apprehension throughout Duilintinn, much to The Enemy’s pleasure. The fear and doubt he'd seeded during the First Great Famine had finally blossomed into a full-on national crisis. In April 1602, King Sean confirmed that Lord Jameson will be titled in a ceremony taking place on Hallows' Eve that year, in the hopes that the good magic strengthened on that day would bless his house. As expected, this announcement caused quite a stir; Hallows' Eve had, in the past, been the date for far more evil magic than good. Despite this, on October 31, 1602, a grand ceremony was held to title Lord Jameson as the fifth Noble Lord of Duilintinn. His Noble House was given authority over the slopes Southern Mountains west of the Airceann River and as far south as people would populate their heights, with Noefrach as its provincial capital. The celebration that followed was unlike anything seen in Duilintinn before or since. For every citizen that feared the consequences of Lord Jameson's titling, there was another who dedicated themselves to drowning out the fear with creativity and hope. Thousands of people from across Duilintinn came to Noefrach to celebrate House Jameson's founding with demonstrations in honor of the arts, music, literature, creativity, and positivity. Lord Jameson himself carved a cheerful pumpkin as a statement of creative solidarity, and almost everyone who attended had a positive story to share about the young, but undeniably heartwarming new lord. However, that was the last time anyone saw Lord Jameson for over a decade. He vanished almost immediately from the public eye, and while many believed he'd simply joined the other lords with the king in Cordoire, others claimed they saw signs of some strange magic in Noefrach after the celebrations began to die down... Significance House Jameson was founded in the name of spreading joy and hope throughout Duilintinn in the form of creative works, granting credence to the idea that these "frivolous" activities actually provided vital support to the nation as a whole. This attitude would be adopted by The Watch, which began operations in the first month of the following year. At first, it seemed as if The Enemy did not respond to Lord Jameson's titling until over a year later, during the Overnight Defense. However, recent discoveries and occurrences (especially Lord Jameson's reappearance in 1614) have led The Watch to suspect that The Enemy secretly struck back at the young lord as early as the day of his titling, though the exact series of events is still unclear.